Alpha and Omega: Secrets
by WolfSpirit223
Summary: Humphrey is secretly training with Winston to be a Zeta but right as Humphrey finishes his training he and Kate are relocated to Idaho and come back to Jasper and secrets are reviled
1. Chapter 1 Training

_**Humphrey's P.O.V.**_

"Holy…. Huh just a dream" I said as I awoke with a start and walking out of my den

Well better get ready for school and for Kate I should thank Winston for letting me join the pack

when I was walking towards Winston's and Eve's den Garth bumped into me "watch were you are going Humphrey" he snarled

'he is lucky that I haven't kicked his butt since I am the best Alpha in the pack he is so lucky that I have control over myself because he would look so pathetic if I took him down' I thought to myself

"hey there Humphrey I saw that Garth was rather rude to you" Kate said to me

"yeah but it's better than it used to be now that he is dating your sister, Lilly" I said to her "so how has your day going so far, beautiful"

"its getting better the longer that I am with you" she said lovingly

"I love you too" I said chuckling

just then we heard Winston howl telling all of the alphas that it was time for another day of Alpha School

"Oh Kate I forgot I can't see you to night I am busy sorry" I said to her

"it's ok... see you tomorrow" she replied to me

"tomorrow" I answered

* * *

><p>then I went to play with my friends and then after lunch I had to go see Winston at our secret training sight<p>

"hello Winston" i said getting ready for my next lesson for being a Zeta

"hello Humphrey so are you liking to be an Alpha" he asked

"yeah but I want to be a Zeta like my parents"I replied

"alright oh Humphrey when are you going to tell the others" he asked curious

"I was thinking a week from tomorrow since the Alphas won't have any school then and if I keep up the speed in learning the lessons I should be done by then" I said to him

"alright lets start the lesson then" he said to me

we started with some running, swimming, then we did some fighting, as a work out then I learned how to use my special skills like my super bark, and the ability to control water

then once that was all done I was so tired that I could sleep like the dead

"Humphrey we will meet in two days then finish this lesson and you will start the next and finally lesson" he said to me

"mmmm... oh ok" I said sleepily then I started to walk to my den and once I got inside I fell to the ground asleep


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

_**Humphrey's P.O.V.**_

the next morning I wake up to see Kate sleeping next to me and it was still dark outside with some sun light coming over the horizon so I got up and decided to watch the sun rise

"how long have you been up" I heard Kate say from the den

"not long" I said relaxing from the shock

then she came out to sit next to me

"so how did you sleep Kate" I asked

"I slept great" she said resting her head on my shoulder

then Winston walked up and asked to talk to me in privet

"you wanted to talk to me sir"

"yes Humphrey I wanted to know when you are going to tell Kate about your training" he said to me

"I was going to tell some of the alphas today" I said

"who" he asked curious

"well Kate, Hutch, Garth, Kando and some others plus I want you, my uncle Tony, and Eve there so things don't get out of hand" I said while in deep thought

"ok I will gather the others while you get Kate for the meeting and its going to be at our secret training grounds alright" he told me

"yes sir" I said walking away

* * *

><p>once everyone was there everyone was talking<p>

"now that we are all here we can get this meeting going" Winston said

"wait why is Humphrey here isn't this an _Alpha_ meeting" replied Garth

"Garth how about you shut up and you might find out" Tony said to him

"now that is settled Humphrey you may tell them" Winston told me

just then I got so nervous because I don't know how Kate will react and will this ruin our relation ship

"fine" I sighed

"well the reason why I am here is because I am not an omega at all I am actually a Zeta" I told them

"wait isn't there only three classes Alpha, Beta, and Omega" Kate said curiously

"yes and no yes because Zeta's arn't part of the classes because only wolves with special talents can be a Zeta, no because a wolf that has these special talents can chose to be any of the four" I told her while I hung my head knowing its going to the end of our relationship

"what can these Zeta's do" asked Hutch

"well they are stronger, faster, and some of there special skills can ether be super bark or howl which ever sounds better the ability to control one of the elements and Zeta's out rank every Alpha but the first Zeta's decided that Zeta's can't be pack leaders that is why if you, Garth, and Lilly become mates you will be the next inline to be pack leaders of both packs if Kate and I become mates" I answered


	3. Chapter 3 Gone

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

after I was done telling them who I was I kept my head down knowing that Kate would be furious

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN LIEING TO ME ABOUT THIS" Kate screamed angrily

"almost ten years" I whispered knowing that we where through

"YOU HAVE BEEN LIEING TO ME FOR TEN YEARS YOU KNOW WHAT WE ARE THROUGH DO YOU HERE ME YOU STUPID MUTT" she screamed at me

"yes" I said as a tear came down my face

then I just walked out of the den to where I don't know but I know that it is going to be far away from Kate so I could not bring her any more pain and anger

* * *

><p><strong>Kate's P.O.V.<strong>

the next morning I woke up

'oh my did I just brake up with the one wolf that I truly love' then I got up and ran to Humphrey's den to find it empty so I ran to my parent's den

"have you guys seen Humphrey" I asked as I ran into their den

"we haven't seen him since he left the den yesterday" said my dad

then I ran out to look for Humphrey but couldn't find him any where then Lilly ran up too me

"hey Lilly have you seen Humphrey" I asked before she could say anything

"not since last night and oh_ yeah he told me that he was leaving so he couldn't cause any more pain and anger to you_" she said to me with anger in her voice

"yeah he told me that you broke up with him and because of you my best friend is gone great job" she snarled then walked away

'he left no no no this can't be happening' I thought as I ran to my den crying


	4. Chapter 4 I'm Sorry

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

after I left the den where the alpha meeting was held I just kept walking and I soon found myself at the train tracks so I decided to go back to Idaho then two birds came flying up to me

"Marcel, Pady how are you its nice to see you again" I said as I was trying to mask my sadness

"Mr. Wolf how are you and where is the beautiful Mrs. Wolf"

"I am fine but Kate is back in her den and I was thinking can you tell me when the next train is comming I would like to get back to Idaho if you would help me"

* * *

><p><strong>Kate's P.O.V.<strong>

as I was going back to my den crying I heard the train that comes through Jasper

'He must be getting on the train I need to get to him' I thought as I ran towards the train tracks

just as I reach them I see Humphrey about to get on so I added an extra boost of speed and right as he was about to jump on the train I tackled him panting heavily I got off him

* * *

><p><strong>Humphrey's P.O.V.<strong>

I was about to jump when I was tackled to the ground and once I got up to face my attacker I noticed that it was Kate

"why did you stop me from getting on that train" I asked

I let her catch her breath before she answered

"because I don't want you go" she replied still panting

"why you made it real clear that you did yesterday" I replied

"I didn't mean what I said yesterday I was just angry that you had been lieing to me this whole time" she said on the verge of tears

"well I got what I deserved not being able to be with the girl any more" I said turning my head and started walking next to the train tracks

"Humphrey" Kate whispered and the next thing I knew was that Kate was kissing me after about a minute of kissing I pulled away

"Kate I'm sorry for lieing to you"

"and I am sorry for over reacting and I love you Humphrey" Kate said as she laid her head on my shoulder

"I love you too" then we started to walk back to our den together


	5. Chapter 5 The End

**well that is it for this story hoped you liked it**

**-Wolfspirit  
><strong>


End file.
